No Rules For Pinky Swear!
by Dragion A.M
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke... dan drama aneh dari romansa mereka. Sementara judul fanfic nggak nyambung dengan ceritanya! [Dream World : Side Story/AU/OOC] Fusion Chapter Extra [Chapter 14 dan 15]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Cerita sampingan dari Dream World (Chapter 14 dan 15)

Selamat membaca.

.

* * *

The Girl's Heart Dilemma

Pinky Swear

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak mengira hidupnya yang damai jadi kacau hanya karena janji masa kecil yang konyol!

Ini berawal dari kedekatan keluarga Sakura dengan salah satu klan terkuat itu. Dulu saat kerusuhan terjadi, Keluarga Haruno berhasil menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang waktu itu tersesat dan berada tepat di tengah kerumunan monster. Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu dengan meratakan seluruh monster beserta bangunan disekitarnya!

Setelah itu menempatkan anak itu bersama Sakura di tempat persembunyian rahasia keluarga Haruno, selama beberapa hari sambil menunggu keadaan membaik.

Mereka hanya berdua ditempat itu, laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan ditempat remang-remang jelas berbahaya! dalam arti yang lain tentu saja pemirsa! ayolah mereka anak-anak saat itu.

Sakura kecil meringkuk ketakutan, sementara bocah lelaki yang sok kuat itu tetap diam, sambil makan cemilan yang telah disediakan tuan rumah. Sakura memandangi bocah itu dalam diam, anak laki-laki itu aneh. Dia bahkan menawarkan cemilan yang memang pada dasarnya milik Sakura itu seolah-olah kerusuhan diluar sana tidak terjadi.

"A-apa kau tidak takut?"

Sakura berinisiatif bertanya, sambil memeluk lutut mungilnya. Dia takut pintu jalan keluar suatu waktu dijebol oleh monster jelek itu.

Dan bocah laki-laki itu menjawab,

"Itachi pernah bilang, anak laki-laki harus terlihat kuat dihadapan perempuan, dan harus bisa melindungi perempuan-nya dengan kekuatannya sendiri!" sambil menjilati sisa makanan dibibirnya kemudian menambahkan, "Namaku Sasuke, salam kenal gadis cantik!"

Sakura kecil kita bingung tentang maksud ucapan bocah bernama Sasuke itu, karena sakura memang anak kecil yang normal!

Sementara Sakura masih ketakutan, Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya sambil berkata, "Pinky swear!"

Sakura yang tambah bingung hanya bisa ikut-ikutan dan bergumam dengan suara kecil, "Pinky swear..."

Beberapa tahun kemudian Sakura menyesali itu dalam arti baik dan lebih buruk!

Beberapa kali dalam seminggu Uchiha Sasuke akan mampir kerumahnya dan hanya duduk diam kemudian pergi setelah melirik Sakura sekilas. Apa maksudnya coba! Sakura jelas tidak menyukai sikap tidak jelas Uchiha muda itu.

Begitupun Sakura yang beberapa kali diundang oleh Ibu Sasuke. Tentu saja Sakura akan langsung datang, karena dia akan langsung mencari ITACHI! memberi pukulan keras pada pemuda keriput itu karena sudah mengubah Sasuke menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya! kegiatan Sakura dan Sasuke yang 'normal' berlangsung selama beberapa tahun.

Diluar keluarga, orang-orang tidak mengetahui keakraban absurd antara mereka. Dan hanya tau bahwa Uchiha Sasuke pria tampan cool dengan jutaan penggemar, sementara Sakura hanyalah karakter numpang lewat.

Sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

Tengah malam saat Sakura duduk di balkon rumah tiba-tiba didatangi Sasuke yang babak belur wajahnya, kemudian memeluknya dengan manja sambil bergumam, "Aku benci Itachi!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, yang sangat membenci Itachi tentu saja!

.

.

A.M

.

.

* * *

#

.

Uchiha Rules

.

.

_Yang terkuat yang berkuasa!_

Sasuke kecil selalu tertawa setiap kali membaca kalimat yang tertulis di bawah foto mendiang leluhur klan Uchiha, Madara. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau kalimat itu suatu saat akan merepotkan hidupnya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi untuk keluarganya kalau Sasuke diam-diam menyukai Haruno Sakura, gadis rambut pink yang sering main ke rumah keluarga itu. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya saja sudah terlihat jelas. Hanya saja Uchiha muda itu terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

Sasuke kecil selalu manja hanya pada gadis pink itu semenjak kejadian penyerangan monster, dia akan selalu bermain dan menempel pada Sakura, membuat ibunya Mikoto bahkan merasa iri, kemudian berlanjut hingga Sasuke remaja. Bocah Uchiha itu hanya akan membuka hatinya kepada gadis pink itu, sementara cuek dan dingin kepada orang lain. Tapi sikap dinginnya itu malah membuat Sasuke langsung mendapat penggemar puluhan ribu!

Tapi ada satu orang yang iri dengan ketenaran Sasuke, dan dia adalah Itachi.. kakaknya sendiri!

Itachi selalu kepikiran, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama ganteng... kenapa hanya Sasuke yang punya lebih banyak fans? dan balasan ayahnya membuat Itachi tambah jengkel.

"Kau terlalu ramah pada orang lain, sehingga orang-orang langsung bosan. Sementara Sasuke cool dan cuek, itu malah membangunkan rasa ingin tau dan kekaguman gadis-gadis."

Emangnya kenapa kalau ramah kepada orang lain coba! Sasuke-nya saja yang jual mahal!

Jadi dia membuat rencana mengerjai adiknya. Rencana yang disusun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya itu membuahkan hasil!

Sasuke yang berumur tujuh belas tahun datang kepadanya, dia meminta ijin kepada Itachi selaku kepala klan saat ini untuk menikahi Sakura, dan disanalah rencana keisengan menyiksa adik sendiri dijalankan. Dengan menjadi kepala klan apapun urusan resmi baik individu atau kelompok harus meminta ijin kepadanya, termasuk masalah pernikahan!

"Jika kau bisa menahan seranganku dalam tiga gerakan, ijin akan kuberikan!"

Itachi menyeringai lebar dan Sasuke menggeram menahan emosi, sudah pastilah Sasuke tahu apa yang yang sedang direncanakan kakaknya. Itachi hanya iri padanya!

Kemudian Sasuke kalah telak, rencana melamar calon kekasih gagal. Sejak saat itu Sasuke berlatih dengan luar biasa keras memaksimalkan bakatnya yang emang udah kelas atas. Sasuke terus menantang Itachi selama beberapa tahun tanpa henti dan kalah, terus-menerus sampai bahkan mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh!

Namun Sasuke tetap kalah, Sasuke putus asa kenapa dia bisa kalah dari kakaknya setelah berlatih setengah mati!

Kakaknya memang menjadi kepala klan dikarenakan Itachi merupakan Uchiha terkuat saat ini.

_'Yang terkuat yang berkuasa' _itulah aturan Uchiha, hukum rimba dimainkan di klan ini!

Sasuke dalam hati berpikir, mungkin itu kutukan dari leluhurnya Madara karena Sasuke selalu tertawa setiap membaca slogan yang tertulis di bawah foto leluhur!

Sasuke merasa rendah diri, dia mulai jarang bermain ke rumah Sakura dan terkesan mendinginkan gadis itu. Sasuke terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai suatu malam...

Sasuke melompat ke lantai dua dimana Sakura yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, lantas memeluk gadis itu. Dia rindu gadis ini.., rindu sekali. Sasuke mengutuk kakaknya berkali-kali karena terus menghalangi kebahagiaan adiknya sendiri!

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku!"

"Bukankah kau tidak boleh menikah denganku selama belum bisa mengalahkan Itachi, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

'ITACHI SIALAN!'

Sasuke menyumpah serapahi kakaknya, yang sudah membicarakan hal memalukan ini kepada Sakura! Sasuke jadi melupakan tujuannya menemui Sakura, dia langsung ingat dan menanyakan itu.

"Sakura, siapa Naruto?"

Gadis yang ditanya hanya tersenyum canggung, Sasuke makin mendelik tajam. Jealous summon!

Sifat buruk Sasuke, dia akan langsung cemburu terhadap lelaki yang dekat dengan Sakura, bahkan dengan Lee sekalipun! Sakura memandangi Sasuke lelah.

"Dia temanku."

Sasuke mangut-mangut mencoba memahami, tapi kembali memasang mode detektif.

"Kau bilang dia lebih kuat dariku, kan?"

Sakura berkeringat, ini pasti ulah Itachi yang iseng. Sakura merenung sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Sakura memang pernah keceplosan menceritakan perihal pria pirang kepada Itachi, membanggakan Naruto yang lebih kuat dari Sasuke dan bisa seimbang dengan Itachi. Sasuke mendengar cerita itu dari kakaknya (dengan tambahan bumbu penyedap tentu saja!).

"Jika aku mengalahkan Naruto, kau harus membujuk kakakku agar memberi ijin kita menikah!"

Sasuke berkata dengan segala penekanan, membuat Sakura yang bingung kenapa Naruto ikutan terbawa dengan masalah ini hanya bisa mengangguk. Itu membuat Sasuke bahagia dan langsung pergi mengabaikan Sakura yang masih bingung.

"Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apakah aku menyukainya dan mau menikah dengannya apa tidak, sannaroooo!"

Sakura sweetdrop, Uchiha yang satu ini memang seenaknya sendiri. Meski kalau ditanya apakah Sakura mau apa tidak... tentu saja mau!

Sakura sama sekali tidak memikirkan Naruto yang besok akan menjadi samsak tinju Sasuke!

.

Selama Sakura mau datang dan bilang kalau dia setuju untuk menikah dengan Sasuke, Itachi akan menyetujuinya... itu adalah persyaratan yang kedua dari Itachi kepada Sasuke. Dan baru diusahakan oleh Uchiha muda itu karena sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menikahinya!

Keesokan harinya selama turnamen, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menjadi bos terakhir dari misi cintanya dengan aura membunuh, dia dengan sangat teliti memeriksa statistik lawannya menggunakan Mangekyo..., dan melongo.

'Sepertinya Sakura terlalu membesar-besarkan, orang ini amatiran! dilihat dari manapun sudah jelas! Jackpot!'

Sasuke tertawa OOT, tapi terdiam setelah mendengar siapa guru si pirang itu dari pembawa acara.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
